Traditional air filtration systems include filters designed to trap particulates. Particulates are tiny particles suspended in the air. Common particulates include residential pollen, dust mites, dust, smoke and dander (skin flakes). However, there are other types of indoor pollutants, such as microbials and gases. Microbials are bacteria, germs, viruses, fungi, spores and mold. Although bacteria are small in size and usually microscopic, they have an amazing ability to do damage to all living organisms including humans. Many everyday illnesses are also caused by viruses like the common cold or the flu. Mold can be a dangerous allergen, cause infections, and destroy property requiring extensive repair and rebuilding. Traditional air filtration systems are not effective at treating many such microbials and gases.
Indoor odors, caused by things like pets, cooking, garbage, etc., exist in every home and office. Gases, such as benzene, formaldehyde, chloroform, hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, etc., are released from furniture, cabinets, carpets, cleaning chemicals, insulation, insect sprays, hair sprays, etc. Manufactures use chemicals to make these products and they come off as gas into the air in homes and offices. Traditional air filtration systems are not effective at treating such gases.
Microbials cannot be trapped by the filters in traditional air filtration systems. Microbials must be killed in order to cleanse the air supply. Hydroperoxides are very effective at destroying harmful microbials in the air and on surfaces through a process called cell lysing or by changing its molecular structure. Hydroperoxides are also effective at rendering gases harmless by changing its molecular structure.
Therefore, a need exists to further treat air that has been treated by traditional air filtration systems to neutralize the various deleterious effects caused by such microbials and gases. The present invention addresses the shortcomings of traditional air filtration systems and methods.